Gem Homeworld
The Gem Homeworld the planet the space faring race known as the Gems originated from. History Located in another galaxy the Gem Homeworld is the home planet of the enigmatic but dangerous race known as the Gems. 5,750 years ago, the Gem Homeworld maintained several outposts on Earth, with plans to completely colonize the planet, but were driven off by a rebellion led by a Gem named Rose Quartz. A strict caste system exists based on the Gem's gemstone, thus predetermining every Gem's role within their society. Deviation from the given social norms is harshly punished and Gems are also divided into factions based on which Diamond they serve under. Homeworld's imperialistic and exploitative society indicates they are possibly a warlike society bent on wiping out organic life. Another possibility is that they simply do not care about non-Gem life forms, seeing them as inferior. The Gems primarily came to Earth for the reasons of building a colony but later abandoned following the Rebellion. Homeworld is controlled by the Great Diamond Authority which is the matriarchal body of Gem leaders who rule in absolute power over the Gem Homeworld and all still-existing Gem colonies, composed of White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and formerly Pink Diamond. When the Homeworld originally came to Earth the purpose had been to colonize the Earth by erecting multiple spires and making more Kindergartens, but would strip the entire planet of its resources while virtually erasing all pre-existing life on Earth. However, Rose Quartz saw that every life was important and worth protecting, and started to rebel against her kind, with a Pearl alongside her. Eventually more rebels joined Rose Quartz but Homeworld’s armies faced another threat. Shortly after arriving on Earth the Gem colony came under attack by vicious creatures that appeared out of nowhere and easily destroyed most of the Gem establishments. These creatures were made of a unique organic mass that was utterly toxic to Gems, able to dissolve their forms and shatter their Gems with but a mere touch. In addition to these monsters the planet’s indigenous population presented themselves and drove out Gem colonists that had been building in their territories. The population was made of organics, seemingly few or several different species known as Humans, Faunus and Mobians and all of them powerful enough to not only fight against the dark creatures they had called the Grimm but even strong enough to face off against Gems. Pink Diamond, the Diamond supervising Earth’s colonization relied on the Gems she had personally created, Rose Quartzs to spy on the population and report to her on what they learned. The fact that an organic race could actually fight and even defeat Gems in combat was enough to catch Pink Diamond’s attention and she presented an idea to her fellow Diamonds of recruiting the local population to exterminate the monster race that was named by the locals the Grimm and saving millions of Gems. Yellow Diamond was against it but Blue Diamond agreed and the vote was then decided by White Diamond who allowed Pink go through with her mission. Pink Diamond sent her forces to abduct Humans, Faunus and Mobians which originally would have been purpose to place them in a special zoo as symbols of her reign on Earth but also to learn more these warriors and how useful they might be to the Gem race. She ordered the construction of a special zone on Homeworld, believing a space station would not be enough to contain creatures that could fight against Gems and actually win and that only under the direct eye of Homeworld’s armies could they be contained if they somehow escaped. As the organics were shipped in and the zone was created to house them perfectly the Diamonds would observe these organics, attempting to understand the source of their powers. It soon became clear that these organics used a power that projected itself as some form of energy aura that appeared in different colors. There was no gemstone inside them to show where the energy exactly came from but it nonetheless made them formidable. Pink Diamond would remain confident that with time and patience these organics would soon learn their place on Homeworld and with the proper care they would serve the Gem race. However these plans were dashed when the Rebellion started and a few hundred years later Pink Diamond was eventually shattered and Rose Quartz was believed to be the culprit with White Diamond herself being stabbed and forced into her gemstone for nearly a hundred years before reforming. The Diamonds ordered the surviving Homeworld Gems to retreat, seeing Earth as a lost cause but not before they cast one final attack to ensure the Rebellion did not spread to Homeworld. Despite the apparent victory Homeworld had suffered a great loss in resources, Gems and an even greater loss was Pink Diamond. Blue Diamond took over what was left of Pink Diamond’s work, including continuing her work into inducting Earthlings into the Gem workforce despite the protests of Yellow Diamond. The organics taken by the Gems were placed in a special zone Pink Diamond had personally ordered where they would be educated and trained to serve Homeworld in the wake of the loss of Earth. Category:Locations Category:Planets